Dragon Prince and Panda Warrior
by Athena Chesloock
Summary: Chap 4 is UP! Pangeran Naga yang bertemu kembali dengan Warrior Panda. Terungkap masa lalu sang pangeran. Tiga keluarga keliling benua terbesar di dunia, banyak sekali moment yang berkesan. It's EXO fic! Main pairing: TaoRis/KrisTao. Genderswitch/GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Prince and Panda Warrior**

**Disclaimer**: TaoRis/KrisTao milik ortu mereka, **EXO**, dan tentunya saling memiliki #eaaa

_Dragon Prince and Panda Warrior by **Athena Chesloock**_**  
**

Pairing: TaoRis/KrisTao. Other official couple from EXO, SuJu and others.

**Warning**: Genderswitch/GS for Ukes

**Genre**: Romance and Drama

**Rated**: T

Summary: Pertemuan seorang pangeran dan _warrior_ pada saat yang tak diduga.

"Kau hebat, Tao-er…" kata seorang namja paruh baya yang bangga dengan prestasi anaknya.

"Ah, terima kasih Appa yang sudah mendukung Tao! Medalinya bersinar sekali!" ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek dan bermata seperti mata panda.

"Tao-er ingin hadiah apa, eum?" tanya sang eomma dengan lembut

"Eh? Tao pengen boneka panda yang besaaar sekaliiii. Boneka yang Tao lihat di mall yang kemarin kita kunjungi,eomma!" jawab Tao dengan riangnya disertai mata pandanya yang berbinar

"Apapun untukmu, Tao-er." Ucap sang Appa

.

.

.

.

"Lalalalalala~ Panda-chan sangat enak di peluk,ne!"

"Kau suka, Tao-er?" tanya eomma Tao

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih Appa! Eomma! Akan Tao jaga terus Panda-chan!"

"Tao, sekarang sudah malam, waktunya kamu tidur, baby"

"Ne! Good Night, Mom, Dad!" Kata Tao sambil memeluk Panda-chan kemudian pergi

kekamarnya.

"Good night, too baby." Jawab orangtua Tao

"Hiks…Hannie…aku tidak tega dengan Ta-Tao…hiks..bagaimana ini?" Isak sang Eomma

"A…ku…Maafkan aku Chullie, aku tidak bisa. Wu Sajangnim yang memintanya. Sungguh aku juga tak tega pada Tao." Ucap Appa Tao yang bernama Huang Hangeng

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Wu Sajangnim boleh memotong gaji kita tetapi tidak meminta Tao?" Tanya Umma Tao yang bernama Huang Heechul

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tetapi beliau bersikeras meminta Tao, bahkan Ia menyogokku dengan gaji lebih besar dan kenaikan pangkat." Jawab Hanggeng

"Hannie, apa kau lebih cinta jabatanmu daripada Tao-er!?" Tanya Heechul yang setengah marah pada suaminya.

"Tidak. Ia mengancamku jika aku tidak memberikan Tao, ia akan membuat hidup kita tidak tenang."

Heechul terdiam cukup lama. Wanita itu masih ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan suaminya dua minggu yang lalu. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Menyerahkan Tao pada atasannya, Wu Sajangnim. 'Lima tahun lagi….' Batin Heechul

Hanggeng juga sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa setelah ia membawa sukses perusahaan Wu Group di negeri Cina bersama istrinya, dipaksa menyerahkan putri tunggalnya pada atasannya. 'Tao akan baik-baik saja bersama keluargaku…' ucapan Wu Sajangnim yang melekat di pikirannya.

"Semoga Tao baik-baik saja, Hannie. Kita hanya punya 5 tahun lagi bersama Tao."

"Ya aku harap begitu, _my love_." Ucap Hanggeng seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sang Istri.

.

.

.

.

_Vancouver,Canada, Wu Mansion_

"Rusa sok imut berikan padaku!" ucap suara galak di sebuah rumah mewah

"tangkap aku kalo bisa _Bocah Naga_!" ucap suara ejekan dari seorang gadis.

"Aish ini sudah malam, eoh...Yak! Wu Lu Han, berikan boneka Alapaca Yifan!" ucap suara lembut namun galak.  
"Tidak bisa eomma, dia menumpahkan air di PRku!"

"Yak! Aku tidak sengaja! Lagian siapa suruh menaruhnya di lantai, Oh Lu Han!"

Ucap Yifan kesal. Setelah Yifan berkata seperti itu, Luhan menghentikan kegiatan larinya kemudian mematung menghadap Yifan dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha! Aku dapat Alpacaku!" ucap Yifan girang sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Hyaaa! Dasar adik curang! Awas kau!" ucap Luhan dengan wajah memerah karen marah dan…._malu_?

Kemudian Luhan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Wu Kibum hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak kembarnya, Wu Luhan dan Wu Yifan. Luhan lebih tua satu hari dibanding Yifan. 'Haah… aku merasa aneh sekali dengan Yifan. Ia sudah SMP, masih saja senang bermain dengan Alpaca, boneka waktu kecilnya. Lalu, kenapa wajah Luhan memerah, ah, apa dia sudah punya pacar?' Batin Kibum.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Aku Pulang."

"Siwonnie sudah pulang, kenapa larut sekali?"

"Ah, aku rindu Kibummie. _Well,_ I am very busy,_ babe._"

"You must be very tired. Mandilah, aku akan siapkan makan malammu." Jawab Kibum

"Apa Luhan dan Yifan sudah makan?"

"Ne, tadi mereka protes karena kamu membatalkan dinner kita. Jadi, tadi mereka masak."

"Mereka masak? Tumben sekali. Kibummie, tolong sampaikan maafku ke mereka,ne?" ucap Siwon seraya membuka jas serta dasinya.

"Sure. Masakan mereka ternyata enak. Akhir minggu, kamu coba saja." Kibum terkekeh

"Akan kuusahakan. Oh, hampir lupa. Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang anak Hanggeng dan Heechul." Jawab Siwon.

"Ne. Setelah kamu makan malam."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Speechless, still need much advices_

Review, ne? :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashback

**Dragon Prince and Panda Warrior**

**Disclaimer: **FF ini milik _**Athena Chesloock. **_KrisTao/TaoRis saling memiliki *ehem Milik **EXO **juga dan ortu mereka XD

**Pairing: **Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris X Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao.

Slight! EXO, SuJu and other official couple.

**Warning: **Genderswitch/GS for Ukes. FF absurd. Maksa abis XD

**Genre: **Romance and Drama

**Rated:** T

Chapter 2: Flashback

.

.

.

.

_Flashback – Dua minggu yang lalu,Vancouver, Kanada._

_Suara tawa dan kebahagiaan sangat terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Di padukan dengan suara dentingan gelas-gelas mahal nan indah yang berisikan minuman yang hanya orang tertentu yang dapat menikmatinya serta suara gemertuk sepatu-sepatu indah. _

"_Selamat Tuan Huang! Saya amat bangga mempunyai rekan kerja seperti anda!" ucap sebuah suara bahagia._

"_Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya, Wu Sajangnim. Ah, ini juga berkat bantuan anda dan kerja tim." Jawab suara yang merendah_

"_Nah, semuanya! Mari kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan Tuan Huang yang sukses mengembangkan Wu Group di China!"ucap suara lantang, yang diyakini suara Pemimpin Utama Wu Group, Wu Siwon._

"_CHEERS!" _

_Ya, Huang Hanggeng yang merupakan salah satu Direktur Utama Wu Group telah berhasil mengembangkan Wu Group di Negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut. Usahanya sekitar lima tahun mengembangkan perusahaan raksasa hingga sukses besar di China,terbayar sudah. Waktu itu, cabang Wu Group di China mengalami kendala. Maka, Wu Siwon mempercayakan Hanggeng menjadi pemimpin untuk memulihkan kembali Wu Group di China. Ia mengingat saat-saat sulitnya. Heechul kesulitan berkomunikasi di China serta Tao yang menghabiskan satu tahun pertamanya di sekolah menjadi murid pendiam. Tao memang lahir di China ketika Hanggeng dan Heechul ada dinas sementara di negeri itu. Saat itu Heechul sedang hamil besar. Tak lama setelah Tao lahir, mereka kembali ke Kanada, pusat Wu Group. Oke, biar kujelaskan. Hanggeng berasal dari China. Setelah ia naik pangkat menjadi salah satu Manager, ia dipindahkan ke Kanada. Disana, ia bertemu Heechul yang merupakan Manager juga namun berasal dari Korea Selatan. Dan di Kanada mereka menikah. 'Ah,aku jadi merindukan mereka. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengajak mereka di pesta malam ini.' Batin Hangeng._

"_Tuan Huang…" panggil Wu Siwon._

"_I-iya. Ada apa, Sajangnim?" jawab Hangeng yang sadar dari lamunannya. Lamunannya ketika ia bertemu Heechul pertama kali hingga mempunyai anak manis yang Hanggeng anggap hartanya,Tao._

"_Anda melamun. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Siwon_

"_Mohon maaf, Sajangnim" ucap Hangeng seraya membungkuk._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Hanggeng. Oh ya, apa anda ada waktu setelah ini?" tanya Siwon_

"_Tidak ada, Sajangnim."_

"_Baguslah, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Ah, mungkin kita bicarakan saja di ruangan saya."_

"_Baik, Sajangnim."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_CKLEK _

_Terbuka salah satu daun pintu kayu jati besar dengan ukiran yang rumit. Terlihatlah ruangan yangmegah namun elegan. Bagian depannya dari ruangan Tuan Wu yang megah terdapat beberapa sofa dan sebuah meja kopi di tengah-tengah kumpulan sofa tersebut._

"_Silahkan duduk, Tuan Huang."_

"_Terima kasih,Sajangnim."_

_Siwon terdiam cukup , ia juga bingung apa yang harus dia katakan pada Peagawai terbaiknya di Wu Group. 'Apa aku harus menuruti kata Yifan? Tapi aku juga tidak sampai hati ingin melakukannya. 'Ah, ayah dan pemimpin perusahaan macam apa aku ini?' batin Siwon frustasi._

_Drrt…drrt…_

_Siwon merasakan smartphone di sakunya bergetar. Ia melihat ada sebuah panggilan. Panggilan dari orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan, putranya, Yifan._

"_Hello, Son?"_

"_Dad,are you remember my wish?"_

"_Ye-Yes, I remember. Tapi kau ingat kan syaratmu mendapat hadiah?"_

"_Of course. Jadi tolong bilang pada Uncle Hangeng secepatnya, ayah."_

"_Ya, dan ayah mohon kamu sabarlah, Yifan. Sudah ya, ayah sibuk. Good night, Son."_

"_Good night, Dad."_

_Percakapan singkat terputus. Yah, sekilas bagi orang-orang yang mendengarkan percakapan kecil tersebut menyimpulkan, hanya percakapan bocah yang merengek mendapatkan mobil mainan baru kepada ayahnya. Yah, sekilas seperti itu. Tapi apa kalian yakin begitu? Apa iya bocah tadi meminta mobil mainan baru? Kenapa tadi ayahnya sedikit gugup mendengar suara putranya? Apa seorang Wu Siwon tidak bisa membelikan mobil mainan untuk anaknya. Ironis. Bahkan ia bisa membelikan rumah untuk anaknya segampang ia melangkah ke rumah tetangga. Satu petunjuk, hadiah yang Yifan minta bukan hadiah yang biasa anak-anak seusianya minta._

"_Anda tidak apa-apa, Sajangnim?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton percakapan ayah-anak melalui telefon. Serta…kegalauan Siwon._

"_A-ah..y-ya saya tidak apa-apa, Tuan Huang. Maaf, tadi putra saya merengek meminta hadiah." Ucap Siwon agak gugup._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Maaf Sajangnim, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan pada saya?"_

"_Oh iya!" Siwon teringat seraya menjentikkan tanganya._

_Siwon memulai, "Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan selamat pada Anda, Tuan Huang. Saya akan memberikan imbalannya sepuluh kali lipat gaji Anda atas keberhasilan anda. Kemudian, bulan depan nanti Anda akan mendapat jabatan baru yang lebih …" Siwon memutuskan pembicaraannya._

"_Saya melepas istri anda, saya rasa istri anda butuh istirahat sejak kalian mempunyai anda tenang saja, gaji Anda akan naik. Kemudian, saya terkesan dengan prestasi Tao disekolahnya, dan saya dengar Tao menjadi juara satu kompetisi wushu di Qingdao." Ucap Siwon._

_Ya, setelah keberhasilan Hangeng di China, ia langsung ke Kanada. Tidak dengan Heechul dan Tao yang tetap di China-rumah mereka._

_Hangeng setengah terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat penghasilan lebih besar dan jabatan yang naik. Sungguh amat tak percaya dengan hadiah yang Siwon berikan. Ditambah lagi ia menjadi amat lega, karena Siwon benar, Heechul kelelahan. Setidaknya, ia bisa terus berlovey-dovey ria bersama sang istri. Well, mereka tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua sejak mereka sibuk dinas luar negeri serta sejak Heechul melahirkan Tao._

"_Dan Tuan Huang, atas prestasi yang telah purti anda capai, saya akan memberikan beasiswa untuk Tao dimulai ia SMP nanti hingga ia meneruskan kuliah setinggi yang ia mau dan di sekolah serta universitas manapun."_

_Hangeng bertambah terkejut. Beasiswa. Selama ini, Hangeng tidak keberatan membiayai pendidikan Tao. Ia tidak menyangka selain penghasilannya di tambah, jabatannya naik, istrinya akan selalu menunggunya di rumah….Tao diberikan beasiswa sampai Tao selesai kuliah. Baik sekali Pemimpin Wu Group ini._

"_Sa-Sajang-Sajangnim…tidak usah…saya masih mampu membiayai Tao." _

"_Tidak apa-apa,Tuan. Saya sangat terkesan dengan Tao. Putri anda sangatlah pandai. Ia harus mendapat hadiah. Dan hadiahnya seperti yang saya katakan, beasiswa untuk Tao. Saya harap anda mau menerimanya."_

"_Te-Terima Kasih, Sajangnim! Terima kasih banyak! Anda pemimpin yang baik sekali!" seru Hangeng. Ia merasa menjadi Pria paling bahagia di dunia ini._

_Siwon tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian Hanggeng. Selanjutnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Hangeng rasanya ingin menarik pujian itu dan kabur sejauh mungkin bersama Heechul dan Tao._

"_Tuan Huang, saya butuh bantuan anda." Lanjut Siwon._

"_Bantuan apa, Sajangnim?" tanya Hangeng._

"_Ketika Tao berusia lima belas tahun, saya ingin anda menyerahkan Tao. Tao akan tinggal dengan keluarga saya di Korea. Ia akan tetap bersekolah disana."_

_Hangeng mengerutkan keninginnya. Ia heran dengan perkataan atasannya itu._

"_A-apa maksud anda, Sajangnim?"_

_Siwon terdiam. Kemudian berkata, "Maksud saya, ketika Tao memasuki SMA yang mungkin usianya sudah lima belas tahun. Saya ingin anda menyekolahkannya serta kuliah di Korea. Ia akan bersama keluarga saya. Dan…saya harap ia akan di Korea tanpa anda maupun istri anda."_

_!_

_Hangeng tercekat mendengar kalimat terkahir. 'membiarkan Tao sendiri di Korea?! Ada apa dengan WuSajangnim?'_

"_Maaf, Sajangnim, saya tidak bisa melepaskan Tao."_

"_Anda tidak bisa menolak." Ucap Siwon dengan penuh ketegasan._

_DEG_

_Hangeng membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat karena rasa syoknya._

"_Sajangnim, ada apa dengan anda? Kenapa anda mengingkan Tao?" tanya Hangeng seraya menahan emosinya. Siwon menghela nafas. _

"_Bukan saya yang menginginkannya. Intinya, saya meminta Tao melanjutkan pendidikan SMAnya di Korea tanpa pendampingan anda maupun istri anda." Tegas Siwon._

_BRUK_

_Siwon membulatkan matanya melihat Hangeng berlutut seraya bersimpuh atau bersujud dihadapan Siwon. _

"_Sa-saya mohon, jangan lakukan itu anak semata wayang saya." Cicit Hangeng yang masih bisa terdengar menjadi iba mendengarnya._

"_Tuan Huang. Anda sudah saya bantu selama berada di perusahaan ini. Anda juga sudah saya berikan penghasilan lebih, naik pangkat jabatan, serta keringanan pada istri anda. Dan atas semua itu, anda serahkan Tao." Ucap Siwon tegas._

"_Wu Sajangnim. Anda boleh membatalkan kenaikan penghasilan serta pangkat saya. Anda boleh memperkerjakan istri saya, kami rela gaji kami di potong. Saya memang banyak melakukan kesalahan di perusahaan anda. Saya rela berkerja lebih dari sebelumnya. Tapi tolong, biarkan Tao bersama saya dan istri saya." mohon Hangeng tak kalah tegasnya seraya berdiri di hadapan Siwon._

"_Tidak. Jika anda tidak menuruti saya, saya akan meneror anda dan istri anda juga…Tao"_

_DEG_

"_Wu Sajangnim! Ada apa dengan anda? Apa alasannya saya harus melepas Tao?!" tanya Hangeng marah._

"_Sa-Saya mohon maaf, Sajangnim…Tao anak kami. Ia putri semata wayangku dengan Huang Heechul. Ia anak yang manja dan rapuh. Ia sangat butuh orang tuanya." Mohon Hangeng seraya kembali berlutut di hadapan Siwon._

"_Saya tak memintanya sekarang. Saya tahu. Ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Masih ada lima tahun lagi anda melepas Tao. Kumohon, Huang Hanggeng, turuti saya. I-ini…permintaan anak saya. Ia mengingkan Tao." Ucap lelaki keturunan Korea ini dengan lembut. _

_DEG. Kembali Hanggeng terkejut. Lelaki China tersebut mengankat kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dengan ucapan atasannya barusan._

"_A-anak anda? Apa ia Yifan, Sajangnim? Kenapa menginginkan Tao?" tanya Hangeng_

_Siwon terdiam cukup lama. Pertanyaan Hangeng membuatnya bingung menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan. Menenangkan diri seraya mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan pegawai jeniusnya ini._

_._

_._

"_Ya, ini Yifan yang memintanya. Apa anda ingat kejadian ketika Yifan berusia delapan tahun?"_

_Hangeng terdiam. "Ya saya mengingatnya."jawabnya._

"_Sejak saat itulah Yifan menjadi berubah. Kemudian pada usianya sebelas tahun, terjadi pertengkaran denganku dan Yifan. Kami hampir menghancurkan rumah, dan…Yifan sempat kabur selama seminggu penuh." Siwon terdiam. Menarik nafas, menghembuskan. Kemudian melanjutkan,_

"_Saya menawarkan hadiah untuk Yifan asal dia mau kembali ke rumahnya dan mau memperbaiki prestasinya di setuju. Setelah ia lulus sekolah dasar, ia berhasil. Saya pun menanyakan apa hadiah yang ia meminta….._

_._

_._

_. _

"_-Tao,putri anda. Saya terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun menginginkan seorang gadis kecil sebagai hadiah atas itu saya hanya kesal dan mengancam saya akan mengulangi perbuatannya. Esoknya, saya mengatakan pada Yifan, bahwa…."_

_._

"_- ia akan mendapatkan Tao, asalkan prestasinya terus meningkat dan mampu membawa Wu Group jauh lebih sukses serta membahagiakan keluarganya, karyawan Wu Group, dan Tao."_

_Hangeng tercengang mendengar penuturan atasannya. Ia tak menyangka atasannya ini amat peduli dan cinta terhadap pegawainya. Tidak heran, Wu Group berkembang pesat dengan cepat karena pegawainya merasa senang berkerja di Wu Group. Dan sekarang, Sang Boss mengharapkan Sang Putra menjadikan Wu Group menuju jauh lebih sukses serta membahagikan keluarga dan pegawai._

"_Saya mengerti, Sajangnim. Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan Yifan setelah melewati masa sulitnya di usia delapan tahun itu. Ba-baiklah sa-saya merelakan Tao melajutkan pendidikannya di Korea tanpa saya ataupun Heechul sebagai pendamping. Na-namun, saya mohon, Sajangnim…-tolong berikan Tao perlindungan. Saya ingin Tao bahagia."_

_Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, menajabat tangan Hangeng. Kemudian menepuk pundak Hangeng,_

"_Terima kasih, Tuan Huang. Anda ayah dan rekan kerja yang amat sangat baik hati. Tenang saja, Tao akan baik-baik saja bersama keluargaku. Saya akan meminta beberapa bawahan saya melindunginya. Bahkan Yifan akan saya minta begitu. Sekali lagi, saya benar-benar meminta maaf serta sangat berterima kasih pada Anda." Ucap Siwon penuh haru seraya menepuk pundak Hangeng._

"_Sama-sama, Sajangnim." jawab singkat Hangeng. Masih terselip rasa tidak rela melepaskan Tao di hatinya._

"_Saya harap kita bisa berbesan nantinya, Tuan Huang. Ah, sudah malam, biar supir saya mengantar anda ke tempat Anda. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Tuan Huang." Ujar Siwon seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Hangeng, Siwon melangkah ke ruang istirahat khusus untuk Hangeng meuju lift untuk ke lobi utama._

"_Ya, sama-sama, Sajangnim. Terima kasih kembali." Jawab Hangeng._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Qingdao,China_

"_Huahhh~ sudah pagi,eoh? Sejuk sekali! Brrr~" seru sebuah suara riang di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan barang-barang bertema Panda. Hmm, terlihat sosok imut mirip panda yang sedang terduduk di kasurnya._

"_Pagi-pagi begini enaknya Tao ngapain ya?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa. Oh, teryata Tao, si gadis kecil imut seperti bayi Panda. Aigoo..uri Baby Panda Tao sedang bingung,eoh? _

"_AH! Tao latihan wushu saja! Setelah itu Tao mandi ,memakai gaun panda yang eomma belikan kemarin, dan membantu eomma! Setelah itu, Tao mau main sama Yixing jiejie~ Nah, sekarang Tao akan latihan!" seru Tao. Haah uri baby panda sangat menggemaskan eoh! Biar dia fisiknya kuat karena sering berlatih wushu, tapi ia masih seperti gadis berusia empat tahun. Aigoo, baby, usiamu sudah sepuluh tahun, anak-anak seusiamu sudah memegang handphone dan berlagak seperti remaja pada zaman ini. Bukan sepertimu, baby panda, yang masih bermain boneka. Kau sangat polos, Tao._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Haah…Haah..haah..segar sekali habis berlatih wushu!" ujar Tao setelah latihan wusu di halaman depan rumahnya._

"_Tao-er! Mandi, sayang!" seru Heechul dari dalam rumah._

"_Yes,Mom!" jawab Tao._

_Setelah mandi, Tao memakai gaun selutut dan berlengan pendek berbahan kaos. Gaun yang sedari kemarin di gantung rapih di lemarinya. Gaun berwarna dasar putih, mempunyai hiasan renda hitam di tiap ujungnya dan di bagian bawahnya terdapat beberapa hiasan bulat-bulat yang membentuk kepala panda. Oh, sepertinya baby panda sedang ingin cantik. Bayangkan, ia menyisir rambut sebahunya dan menyematkan jepitan bertema panda di rambut hitam kelamnya. Imut dan Manis sekali putri tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul. _

"_Nah, Tao sudah cantik sekali hari ini. Yosh! Saatnya Tao membantu mama memasak makanan special untuk Appa! Appa akan pulang. Setelah menyambut appa pulang, Tao akan kerumah Yixing jie!" ucap Tao pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin riasnya. Panda manis yang bersemangat!_

_Terlihat di dapur, Heechul sedang meracik bumbu. Sesekali ia mengawasi beberapa daging yang dimasukkan kedalam microwave. Sepertinya wanita Korea ini ingin memasak steak._

"_Eomma! Tao membuatkan salad,ne?" tanya Tao yang masuk ke dapur seraya memakai celemek. _

"_Ne, Ta-TAO! OMO! Lepaskan celemekmu, baby!" pinta Heechul pada Tao. Wanita ini terkaget melihat Tao. Memangnya ada apa dengan Tao?_

"_Hee? Kenapa eomma?" tanya Tao yang sedikit kaget dengan pekikan ibunya. Tao melepaskan celemeknya. _

"_Aigoo…manis sekali anak eomma! Kamu memang pintar dandan, baby! Kajja, eomma foto dulu!" seru Heechul seraya mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari sakunya._

_Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. 'kukira di celemekku ada kecoa, ternyata karena aku toh.' Batin Tao. Tao akui, ibunya memang heboh jika melihat Tao berdandan manis._

_CKLIK_

_CKLIK_

_CKLIK_

_Seketika dapur rumah keluarga Huang menjadi setting pemotretan. Heechul mengarahkan gaya foto untuk anaknya. Ada pose ketika Tao bbuing-bbuing, memegang peralatan masak, dan berbagai pose dan ekspresi imut yang membuat Naga di Kanada sana blushing bahkan pingsan ketika melihat foto bayi panda ini._

_Meanwhile in Canada,_

"_Huatchi! Hoamm, pasti ada yang membicarakanku nun jauh disana." Ujar bocah tinggi berambut pirang._

"_yak! Ge-er sekali, Naga labil!" timpal gadis imut berambut cokelat almond._

"_Terserah.."_

_Back to Qingdao,_

_Setelah kegiatan masak-memasak ibu dan anak keluarga Huang, mereka sedang menata hasil karya mereka di meja makan keluarga._

_CKLEK_

"_Aku pulang, Chullie, Tao-er!" ujar sebuah suara berat_

"_APPA! Tao kangen!" Tao berlari menuju sang Appa dan memeluk pinggang sang Appa erat._

"_Appa juga kangen Tao. Mana eomma, baby?" tanya Hangeng_

"_Eomma di ruang makan. Sedang menyiapkan makanan kita, Appa!" jawab Tao riang sambil menggandeng tangan Hangeng ke ruang makan._

"_Chuliiee…"_

"_Oh,kamu sudah pulang. Bagaimana?" jawab Heechul sambil memeluk Hangeng serta melepaskan jas dan dasi suaminya._

"_hmm,well so far so good, my love. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang Tao." Bisik Hangeng._

"_ya setelah kita sarapan. Ayo, aku dan Tao sudah banyak memasak."_

_Mereka pun mulai menyantap saran dengan khidmat. Sambil makan, terkadang terdengar celotehan polos Tao dan tawa kedua orantuanya. Terkadang suara Hangeng yang bercanda pada dua bidadarinya. Ah, sungguh keluarga kecil yang bahagia._

"_Eomma! Appa! Tao main ke rumah Yixing Jie! Tao akan pulan ketika siang!"_

"_Ne!" jawab pasangan suami istri Huang._

_Setelah Tao pergi, pasutri tersebut bersantai di teras rumah mereka. Heechul membawakan dua cangkir teh hijau dan beberapa snack. Sedari tadi Hangeng terdiam. Ia harus menyampaikan yang dikatakan Wu Sajangnim pada istrinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama memandang istrinya. Dipandangi seperti itu dalam waktu lama, membuat Heechul agak gelisah._

"_Emmm, Hannie…apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Tao?" tanya Sang Istri._

"_A-ah ne, sebenarnya aku menadapat kenaikan penghasilan dan bulan depan aku naik pangkat." Jawab Hangeng._

"_Jeongmal? Huwaa chukkae Hannie!" jawab Heechul dengan girangnya._

_Hangeng melanjutkan, "dan Wu Sajangnim memintamu lepas dari Wu Group. Beliau pikir kamu sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaanmu selama ini. Ditambah lagi sejak kamu melahirkan Tao, kamu semakin sibuk. Jadi, kamu cukup menungguku di rumah dan merawat Tao, love." _

_Heechul merona mendengar perkataan lemah lembut suaminya. Ia juga sangat berterima kasih pada atasannya. Wanita cantik berdarah Korea Selatan ini juga menginginkan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Karena ia ingin selalu ada untuk pria tercintanya dan bidadari kecilnya. Sibuk di pagi hari, membenahi rumah sambil menunggu Hangeng dan Tao pulang dari sekolah dan kantor. Malamnya, makan malam hangat bersama keluarga dan membantu Tao mengerjakan PRnya._

"_Chullie, aku tau sepertinya ini akan berat untuk kita. Ini tentang Tao."_

_Kemudian Hangeng menjelaskan perihal keinginan atasannya, Wu Siwon. _

_._

_._

"_Kenapa begini, Hannie? Apa-apaan Tuan Wu?! Kenapa dia sangat memanjakan anaknya,EOH?! Hannie, aku menolaknya! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan darah dagingku hanya karena bocah tak jelas itu!"_

"_Tidak bisa…"_

"_Kenapa?!"_

_Kemudian Hangeng melanjutkan pembicaraannya._

_._

_._

"_Hiks…a-aku…a-ah…berat..un-untukku…Ta-Tao anak ki-kita…sa..sat-satu-satunya…Hiks…Hiks…" isak Heechul. Sama seperti suaminya, ia mengerti perasaan Yifan. Ia bersahabat dekat dengan Wu Kibum, ibu Yifan dan istri Siwon. Sebagai sesama ibu dan sahabat yang baik, ia mengerti perasaan Kibum waktu itu._

"_Baiklah,…apa boleh buat…..aku harap Tao tidak apa-apa di Korea sana." ucap Heechul final._

_Kemudian pasutri tersebut berpelukan. Sungguh hal yang berat bagi mereka melepaskan Tao lima tahun kemudian. Mereka hanya berharap Yifan benar-benar menjaga Tao._

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3: First Meet

**Dragon Prince and Panda Warrior**

**Disclaimer**: FF milik _**Athena Chesloock**_, KrisTao saling memiliki

**Pairing**: Wu Yi Fan with Huang Zi Tao

Slight! SuJu and EXO official couples

**Warning**: Genderswitch/GS for uke, abal, typo, maksa

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, and Family

**Rated**: T

Chapter 3 – First Meet

.

.

.

_Vancouver Junior High School, Vancouver,Canada – 10.45 a.m_

"Good bye…"

"See you later…"

"Yeay~ holiday starts!"

"hahahaha"

.

Suara riuh gembira anak- anak berbaju berseragam, wajah mereka tampak bahagia. Ah ya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan hari terakhir mereka di sekolah tercinta dan akan memulai liburan musim panas. Hari ini mereka tidak belajar, mereka hanya diberikan daftar PR kemudian pulang. Banyak anak memadati gerbang sekolah dan berbondong-bondong pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Bangunan megah dengan empat lantai itu hampir sepi.

Sangat terlihat tidak ada seorangpun dilantai dua,tiga,dan empat. Ah! Tidak juga. Di ujung beranda lantai tiga, ada seseorang. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau…apa? Ia menumpukan dagunya diatas tangannya, rambutnya pirang dengan sedikit aksen hitam. Untuk tinggi badannya, mungkin dia bocah tertinggi diantara teman-teman sebayanya. Memanggul tas ranselnya di satu bahunya.

.

**Kris POV**

Haah~ akhirnya liburan tiba juga. Sudah lama aku tidak bersantai. Ah kini saatnya menyusun liburan panjangku. PR? Aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya dalam seminggu ini hahahaha…aku kan jenius! *astaga bang Naga =_=

Ah daripada itu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Pandaku(?). Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? sudah lima tahun sejak pertama kali Aku dan Tao bertemu! Kata daddy, Hangeng ajuhssi setuju atas permintaanku. Wah makin gak sabar ketemu Tao-er hehehe… hmmm…entahlah aku jadi teringat pertama kali kami bertemu… ketika usiaku masih delapan tahun.

_FLASHBACK – lima tahun yang lalu (_Author POV)

"_Yifan, Luhan, Aunty titip Sehun pada kalian ne…" ujar seorang yeoja yang berwajah manis dan imut sembari menggandeng tangan seorang bocah lelaki kecil._

"_Ne, Sungmin Aunty.." jawab si kembar tak identik._

"_Luhan Noona! Thehun kangen~" teriak Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya. _

"_Aigoo~ Noona juga kangen sama Sehunnie, Sehunnie makin besar ne?"_

"_NE! Bulan depan Thehun sudah lima tahun! Thehun harus lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada Luhannie noona biar Thehun bisa jadi pangeran Luhannie noona~" ujar Sehun polos. Membuat gadis kecil yang lebih tua darinya bersemu merah. Sehun dan Luhan terpaut empat tahun. Namun begitu, tidak menjadi penghalang mereka untuk saling menyayangi._

"_hmm sepertinya aku jadi penganggu ya…" ujar sebuah suara_

"_yah, sana main dengan Suho! Aku ingin main dengan Sehun!" jawab Luhan_

"_yeay~ kita main bola ditaman, noona~" ujar Sehun riang. Luhan menggangguk._

"_what! Aku dan Suho juga ingin main bola ditaman! No! kalian main saja di rumah! Luhan, Sehun masih kecil!" jawab Kris_

"_yak! Apa-apaan kau! Tidak kami dulu!" _

"_No!"_

_Sehun hanya ternganga melihat pertengkaran si kembar didepannya._

"_Permisi…Kris hyung, apa kita ja-HEI! KALIAN KENAPA?!" teriak sebuah suara_

"_Thuho hyung, Krith hyung dan Luhannie noona thedang jambak-jambakan rambut." Jawab Sehun yang dari tadi menjadi penonton pertengkaran si kembar. Yah kini mereka berada di sebuah gazebo Mansion Wu. Well, Luhan dan Yifan berebut padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas ini untuk main bola. Yah, seperti kata Sehun, mereka saling menarik baju dan berjambak rambut. Mungkin Yifan dengan leluasa mengerjai kakak kembarnya itu. Tidak dengan Luhan. Perbedaan tinggi badan. _

"_Hei…hei…kalian berdua..hentikan. Ada Sehun disini. Ini tak baik untuknya. HEI!" ucap Suho berusaha melerai._

"_Ini salahmu, Yifan!"_

"_Kau juga, Luhan!"_

"_Sudah…sudah…ada apa ini?" tanya Suho tenang._

"_Begini Suho-ah, rusa ini ingin menggunakan padang rumput ini untuk bermain bola dengan Sehun. Padahal kita sudah menandai tempat ini kemarin." Jawab Kris._

"_Yak! Mengalahlah! Naga jelek!" seru Luhan_

"_Diam kau! Da-"_

"_STOP! Sudahlah, kita bisa bermain bersama. Sehun, kamu tidak keberatan kan kalau hyung dan Kris hyung ikut bermain?"_

"_Tidak masalah." _

"_Anneyeong, semuanya~" sepertinya datang lagi seorang anak._

"_Ne, annyeong- Eh? Baekkie!?" seru Luhan._

"_Hehehe…aku diajak Suho Oppa bermain aku ikut main?" tanya Baekhyun_

"_Huwaaa Baekkie lama kita tidak memasak bersama! Aku kangen!" seru Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun._

"_Ne, aku juga kangen Luhan Eonnie." Jawab Baekhyun._

"_Ah begini saja! Aku dan Baekkie memasak apple pie. Kris, Suho, dan Sehunnie bermain bola saja. Nanti setelah kami memasak, kalian coba masakanku dengan Baekkie." ujar Luhan._

"_NE!" semuanya setuju._

_Dapur Wu Mansion_

_TREK…TREK…TREK…._

_Bunyi gemertuk pisau dapur dan beberapa peralatan memasak menggema di dapur mewah ini. Baekhyun sedang menakar tepung dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan lainnya. Sedangkan Luhan baru saja selesai mengupas apel, sekarang ia sedang mengiris buah tersebut. Walaupun mereka masih kecil, namun tangan mereka sangat handal menggunakan alat-alat memasak. Gadis-gadis kecil jenius. Sembari memasak, mereka berbicara santai._

"_Baekkie, bagaimana hari-harimu di elementary school? Maaf ya aku tidak bisa terus main ke kelasmu." Ujar Luhan_

"_Tidak apa-apa eonni. Ne, semua kakak kelasku baik. Apalagi Luhan eonni." Balas Baekhyun._

"_Apa ada pelajaran yang sulit?"_

"_Tidak ada, eon. Masih kelas satu. Hehehe~ Suho Oppa selalu membantuku kok!" _

"_Mengenai Suho, aku iri denganmu Baekkie" _

"_Wae dengan Suho oppa?"_

"_Kamu enak sekali Baekkie, mempunyai kakak laki-laki seperti Suho. Sedang aku? Rasanya sangat menyebalkan mempunyai saudara kembar seperti Yifan!"_

"_Kadang-kadang aku juga bertengkar dengan Suho Oppa. Eumm, tapi setelah itu kami saling meminta maaf. Hehehe~" ujar gadis enam tahun itu polos._

"_Haah aku dan Yifan tidak seakur kamu dengan Suho. Yah kadang-kadang aku atau Yifan meminta maaf duluan hehehe~ ah! Sekarang tinggal kita tuang adonan ini ke loyang. Nanti biar maid saja yang memanggang!" ujar Luhan _

"_Ne,eonnie."_

_._

_._

"_GOLL!"_

"_Ah, aku kalah lagi."_

"_Kalau ingin menang dariku kau butuh 100 tahun lagi, Kim Joonmyeon! Hahaha" ujar Kris sombong =_=_

"_Yah! Hyung sombong sekali kau! Baiklah terima ini!" balas Suho sambil melempar bola._

_SYUTT-_

"_Hyung, bolanya keluar pagar." Ujar Sehun memberitau Suho_

"_Yah..baiklah aku ambil saja…"_

"_Wahahaha lempar bola saja gak ada control sama sekali! Huft!" rupanya naga kecil ini masih bersombongria._

"_Yak! Dasar kau Hyung!" seru Suho sambil menerjang Kris yang masih asik tertawa sampai berlutut -_-_

"_Jangan jambak rambutku,Joonmyeon! Hyaa rasakan!" seru Kris yang mulai berdiri dan menahan kepala Suho yang lebih pendek darinya._

"_HENTIKAN! Hyaa hyungdeul seperti anak kecil, eoh? Thudalah biar Thehun yang mengambil bolanya." ujar Sehun yang berlari keluar halaman Wu Mansion._

"_Eh? Hoi! Tunggu biar Hyung saja yang ambil!" ujar Kris sambil berlari yang mengejar Sehun yang ternyata sudah jauh._

_._

_._

"_Hmm~ dimana ya bolanya?" tanya Sehun sambil merangkak diantara semak-semak ujung jalan. "Ah itu dia!" seru Sehun yang melihat bolanya berada di seberang tempat ia berada._

"_Sehun! Biar aku saja! Kamu tunggu! AH! SEHUN- AWAS!" teriak Kris yang tak jauh dari Sehun. Ia segera melompat kearah Sehun._

_TIINN-_

_BRUK "AKH!"_

_!_

_Sehun menutup matanya erat kala ia merasa ada tubuh yang lebih besar darinya sedang memeluknya. Bocah kecil itu sadar, ia dan orang yang memeluknya sedang terkapar dijalanan. Dapat ia rasakan orang-orang mengerubungi mereka berdua._

"_Oh my god! That is Mr. Wu's son and 's son! Hurry! Call Ambulance!" teriak seorang pria "Alright! Hey! Someone please go to Wu Mansion! Tell this blonde kid's family! He get seriously injured!Hurry!" ujar yang lainnya._

_Orang-orang mengankat tubuh Sehun dan seseorang yang memeluknya. Sehun baik-baik saja. Hanya saja bajunya kotor terkena debu jalan. Ia bangkit setelah diturunkan tubuhnya di sebuah kios. Namun, ia penasaran dengan orang yang memeluknya tadi. Ia melihat sekitar dan terkejut-_

"_OMO! KRITH HYUNG! KENAPA DIA BERDARAH?!"_

_Sehun shock melihat Kris yang tak sadarkan diri dan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama bagian punggungnya. Terlihat bagian belakang baju yang Kris pakai, terkoyak, dan melihatkan bekas lindasan roda serta luka-luka baru di area tersebut. Saat ini Kris sedang ditidurkan di sebuah bangku panjang di ujung jalan. Banyak orang-orang mengerubunginya. Sehun sadar bahwa tadi Krislah yang memeluk untuk melindunginya dari sebuah mobil yang melaju. Dapat ia lihat sebuah mobil hitam sedang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat Kris, ia yakin bahwa mobil itu yang menabrak Kris._

"_Huwaaa~ Hiks! Aku membunuh Krith hyung!" Sehun mulai terisak di depan kios._

"_He is alright. Don't worry. Can I help you?" tanya seorang wanita penjaga kios tersebut._

"_Hiks- yeth, I want go to Krith hyung's home. Hurry!" balas Sehun._

"_Ok. Trust me." Jawab wanita itu sambil menggendong Sehun dan pergi menuju Wu Mansion._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lama sekali sih Kris hyung dan Sehun!" gerutu Suho._

"_AYO MAKAN!" ujar sebuah suara tinggi yang terdengar riang._

"_Yak! Baekkie jangan berteriak begitu! berisik!" ujar Suho_

"_Hehehe mian oppa. Oppa, cobalah apple pie karyaku dan Luhan eonni." _

"_Ne, tapi Kris hyung dan Sehun belum kembali."_

"_Kemana mereka, Suho?" tanya Luhan yang ikut bergabung dengan Suho dan Baekhyun di Gazebo Wu Mansion._

"_Tadi aku melempar bola, kemudian bolanya keluar dari halaman ini. Kris hyung menertawaiku. Kemudian karena aku kesal, aku bertengkar dengan Kris hyung. Lalu, Sehun melerai kami dan dia lari untuk mengambil bola tadi dan Kris hyung mengejarnya." Jelas Suho panjang lebar._

"_Yak! Oppa! Kau membuat anak berusia empat tahun dalam bahaya, eoh! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun!" seru Baekhyun_

"_Aigoo~ jangan bilang begitu, Baekkie. Semoga Sehunnie baik-baik saja. Hah! Akan kuhukum Yifan kalau sampai ada sesuatu pada Sehun!" ujar Luhan_

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

"_Excuse me, Ms. Luhan. There is someone who want to meet you soon." Ujar seorang Maid sambil terengah-engah._

"_Eh? Who? And, why are you running?"_

"_This is important, young lady! She come here with young master Sehun! She said, there was an accident! You are ask to go meet her soon-" jawab sang Maid yang terlihat gelagapan._

"_Ok, I'll meet her now. Where is she?"_

"_She is in main hall, young lady."_

"_Alright." Jawab Luhan sambil berlalu ke hall utama Wu Mansion._

_._

_._

_._

_Wu Mansion's Main Hall_

"_Excuse me- OH MY GOD! What happen with Sehunnie?!" tanya Luhan yang terkejut melihat keadaan Sehun dengan mata sembab, habis menangis di pelukan seorang wanita muda. Wanita tersebut berperawakan sedang, berambut blonde dengan sedikit aksen cokelat tua, dan berwajah khas wanita Kanada._

"_I'm sorry for disturb you, my lady. Your brother, young master Kris had seriously injured due to protect young master Sehun cause there is a car who had brake tension hit your brother." Jelas wanita tersebut._

"_Wh-wha-what?! So, where is him? Where's my brother?" tanya Luhan panik._

"_He is at Vancouver Hospital, young lady." Jawab wanita itu._

"_Oh, okay, I'm understand. Thanks for telling me. Sehun, come to me~" balas Luhan sambil menagajak Sehun bersamanya._

"_Hiks- noona, maaf aku melukai Krith hyung..hiks..hiks" isak Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan._

_Luhan memeluk tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "Kamu tidak salah, Sehunnie. Dia pasti kuat."_

"_Ehm, excuse me, Can I go back?" tanya wanita blonde itu._

"_Oh, of course, miss. Thanks for all." Ujar Luhan seraya berbungkuk pada wanita itu. _

"_Anytime, young lady." Balas wanita itu kemudian berlalu dari Wu Mansion._

_._

_Tidak lama setelah itu, Luhan mendengar dengkuran halus dari tubuh yang dipeluknya. Sehun tertidur. Tampak raut kelelahan di wajah bocah berusia hampir 5 tahun tersebut. 'Sehunnie manis sekali jika tidur.' Batin Luhan. Perlahan, Luhan mengecup pipi putih Sehun. Kemudian wajahnya memerah. 'Sehun, andaikan aku seusiamu…ah tidak, lebih muda darimu, aku pasti tidak merasa seperti ini. Kita terpaut cukup jauh. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi pendampingmu nantinya.' Batin Luhan. Aigoo~ uri Luhannie sedang galau rupanya. Kau masih berusia delapan tahun, Little Deer -_-_

_Setelah itu Luhan memanggil seorang maid untuk membawa Sehun kekamarnya. Kemudian ia berlalu ke Gazebo Wu Mansion._

"_Noona, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Suho._

"_Eon, apple pienya sudah dingin." Keluh Baekhyun._

_Luhan tidak menanggapi Suho maupun Baekhyun. Gadis manis itu terdiam cukup lama. "Suho, Baekkie, kita ke Vancouver Hospital sekarang." Ucap Luhan yang terdengar tegas._

"_EH?! Ada apa Noona/Eonni?" ucap kakak-beradik keluarga Kim bersamaan._

"_Yifan…Yifan…hiks- hiks, Yifan kecelakaan. Sekarang dia berada di Vancouver Hospital." Jawab Luhan ._

_Bukan main kagetnya kakak beradik keluarga Kim tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa sabahat mereka tertimpa musibah. Entah lidah mereka menjadi kelu untuk membalas pernyataan Luhan barusan._

"_Ya..ya Tuhan…Kris Oppa…"_

"_Kris hyung..tidak mungkin…"_

"_Tadi ada seorang wanita membawa Sehun. Sehun menangis, sekarang tertidur di kamarku. Wanita tadi bilang Yifan tertabrak mobil yang remnya blong…hiks..hiks…Yifan melindungi Sehunnie..hiks" isak Luhan sambil menjelaskan pada Suho dan Baekhyun._

"_Baiklah, noona, Baekkie. Kita ke Vancouver Hospital sekarang. Semoga saja Kris hyung baik-baik saja. Mungkin, kita bawa saja Sehun." Kata anak sulung keluarga Kim, Suho._

"_Ne, biar aku minta supir mengantar kita berempat." Jawab Luhan._

_._

_._

_Vancouver Hospital_

_NIIT- NITT- NIIT-_

_Suara dengung bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung menggema di sebuah ruang serba putih. Terdapat berbagai macam alat-alat modern disekeliling sebuah ranjang king size. Selang-selang bertaut pada tubuh seorang lelaki muda yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Wajahnya pucat, banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya. _

"_Yifan..hiks..hiks…kenapa?" isak seorang gadis kecil manis._

"_Kris Oppa, bertahanlah hiks-hiks …" isak gadis kecil manis lainnya._

'_Ya Tuhan, sembuhkanlah Kris hyung.' Batin seorang bocah lelaki._

_Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Suho berada pada di sebuah ruang tunggu yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang Kris dirawat. Bocah berusia delapan tahun yang akrab dipanggil Kris baru saja selesai di operasi. Syukurlah, operasinya berhasil. Kini empat bocah berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun sedang menunggu Kris. _

"_Eung~ dimana aku? Loh, Luhannie noona kok menangith? Eh! OMO! Noona! Maafkan Thehunnie-hiks…" ujar Sehun yang mulai terisak setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Sekelebat memori dimana Kris melindunginya muncul._

"_Eh, Sehunnie sudah bangun. Shht~ tidak, kamu tidak salah, Sehunnie. Yifan tidak apa-apa…" ujar Luhan sambil menenangkan Sehun._

"_Hiks-hiks..kena-kenapa…bu-bukan Thehun thaja yang tertabrak mobil? Kenapa Krith hyung..hiks…" _

"_Aigoo~ baby, jangan bilang begitu. Kalau Sehunnie tak ada, noona main dengan siapa?" ujar Luhan. Sedikit miris hatinya membayangkan Sehun tak bersamanya lagi._

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

"_Luhan! Haah..haah.." ujar suara seorang wanita yang terengah-engah menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun._

"_EOMMA! HUWAAA~ MAAFKAN AKU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA YIFAN! HUWAA~" pecah sudah tangisan Luhan. Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh ibunya, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Kibum._

"_Shh~ uljima baby, kamu tidak salah. Eomma sudah dengar semuanya. Yifan pasti baik-baik saja." Jawab Kibum sambil menenangkan putri sulungnya ini._

"_Hiks-hiks- Kibum ahjumma, maafkan Thehunnie. Gara-gara Thehun membuat Krith hyung jadi begini..hiks-" isak Sehun_

"_Tidak, sayang. Sehun tidak salah. Itu memang kesalahan pada mobilnya. Kamu tenang saja, orangtuamu tidak akan marah padamu." Jawab Kibum sambil mengelus surai cokelat Sehun._

"_Ahjumma, maafkan saya- sa-saya salah tidak mengejar Kris hyung waktu itu. Saya memang teman yang buruk, ahjumma…" lirih Suho._

"_Tidak, bukan salahmu, Suho-ah. Ini sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Kita tidak bisa menolaknya. Kamu teman yang baik, Suho." Ujar Kibum lembut._

_._

_._

_Sudah hampir dua minggu Kris dirawat. Teman-teman sekolah serta guru-gurunya, berdatangan menyampaikan doa lekas sembuh. Keluarganya, sahabatnya, setiap hari datang menjenguk Kris. Bahkan rekan kerja ayahnya pun juga datang menyampaikan doa lekas sembuh untuk anak kedua dari Wu Siwon dan Wu Kibum ini. Selama Kris dirawat, ia jarang berbicara. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, atau hanya menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Terkadang ia menatap kosong jendela besar yang terdapat di ruang inap VIPnya itu. _

_Mungkin ia kesepian. Hey, Luhan,Baekhyun, Suho, dan Sehun setiap hari menjenguknya! Tidak, Kris tidak menyalahkan mereka. Kris tidak menyalahkan Sehun. Sehun masih kecil dan lagi anak tunggal. Sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi Kris melindungi Sehun yang lebih muda darinya apalagi mereka sangat dekat. Kris bersyukur bahwa operasi yang ia jalani, berhasil. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau memberikan aku tubuh yang kuat sehingga aku masih bisa melihat dunia ini.' itulah doa Kris setiap harinya. Namun, entah kenapa ia menginginkan sesuatu- ada celah dihatinya. Entah apa itu._

_CKLEK_

"_Yifan, ada rekan kerja appa yang datang. Jaga sikapmu,ne" ujar Siwon pada putranya._

"_Ne, appa." _

"_Silahkan masuk, Keluarga Huang." Kata Siwon pada yang diyakini Kris merupakan sebuah keluarga. _

"_Terima kasih, Wu Sajangnim." balas Hangeng dan Heechul._

"_Ah! Jadi Gege ya! Sakit ya, Ge?" suara riang nan polos menggema di ruang VIP itu. Sosok gadis kecil yang membawa boneka panda menghampiri Kris yang duduk di ranjangnya._

"_Gege kok bisa sakit? Pasti karena Gege jarang olahraga ya? Yah, Gege yang kuat dong! Gege kan anak laki-laki! Tao saja yang perempuan tidak sakit!" seru Tao dengan polosnya pada Kris._

_Kris tidak menjawab. Kris hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Tao._

"_Ah-aa..maafkan Tao, Wu Sajangnim-" ujar Heechul kelu. Mungkin ia malu dengan tingkah polos anaknya._

"_Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa nyonya Huang, Yifan butuh teman seperti anak anda. Zi Tao sangat ceria. " ujar Siwon yang terlihat senang melihat anaknya yang akrab dengan Tao._

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Tao biar bersama Yifan saja." Ajak Kibum pada tiga orang dewasa disana._

"_Ah iya, saya rasa Yifan sedikit terganggu melihat kita disini. Sepertinya ia menyukai Tao." Ujar Siwon. Ia meliat kode tatapan yang diberikan Kris. Yah, sepertinya Kris hanya ingin bersama Tao. Walaupun sedari tadi Tao berceloteh, Kris hanya diam mendengarkan._

"_Ah, baiklah, Wu Sajangnim." balas Hangeng._

_BLAM_

"_Eh, eomma sama appa pulang ya? Hiks- Tao ditinggal…" ujar Tao polos._

"_Ah, mereka tidak pulang, Tao. Hanya pergi bersama orangtuaku. Mereka akan segera kembali." Jawab Kris yang agak gugup melihat wajah Tao yang mau menangis._

"_Eh?! Gege bisa bicara, ya?" tanya Tao_

"_Gege memang bisa bicara, Tao. Memangnya Tao pikir tidak?" dengus Kris sebal._

"_Yah, habisnya Gege daritadi diam saja ketika Tao berbicara! Huh! Tao kan jadi sebal!" balas Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Maaf, kan Gege harus diam dulu sampai Tao selesai berbicara. Jangan ngambek, ne?"_

"_Ne,ne. Tao gak ngambek! Ge, nama asliku Huang Zi Tao, kalau Gege?"_

"_Wu Yi Fan"_

"_Ge, gege sakit kenapa sih? Tadi Tao tanya, gak dijawab!" dengus Tao sebal._

"_Gege tertabrak mobil."_

_DEG! Tao merasa bersalah setelah mendengar jawaban Kris. Ia mendengar dari ibunya, bahwa rasanya tertabrak mobil sangatlah sakit. Bahkan Tao pernah melihat berbagai berita di TV, tentang hal ini. Ia melihat korban tabrakan, banyak mengeluarkan darah._

"_Ge-gege, dui bu qi…Tao gak maksud.." _

"_Tidak apa-apa, Tao. Sekarang Tao temani Gege disini, ne? Tao ceritakan atau tanyakan apapun pada gege!" _

"_Ne,gege."_

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih banyak, Wu Sajangnim." ujar Hangeng_

"_Ah, jangan kaku begitu, Tuan Huang. Kita ini kan rekan kerja juga bisa menjadi kawan! Hahaha!" balas Siwon_

"_Nyonya Huang, anakmu manis sekali." Ujar seorang yeoja berwajah Korea._

"_Ah, bisa saja Nyonya Wu, anakmu juga sangat tampan dan cantik." Jawab Heechul_

"_Hihihi~ aku merasa mereka sangat cocok, Nyonya Huang. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja? Ahahaha…" ajak Kibum._

"_Hahaha, tidak masalah, Nyonya Wu." Balas Heechul_

"_Hei, para yeoja sedang membicarakan apa, eoh?" ujar Siwon sambil menyetir mobil, berlalu dari restoran menuju Vancouver Hospital. Ia mendengar istrinya seperti bergosip dibangku belakang. _

"_Siwonnie, kita jodohkan saja Yifan dengan Zi Tao!" usul Kibum pada suaminya._

"_Ah, ide bagus!"jawab Siwon_

"_Jodoh?!" ujar Hangeng yang sedikit terkejut._

"_Ne, apa anda keberatan, Tuan Huang?" tanya Siwon yang mungkin sedang bercanda._

"_Ahaha, biar saya dan Heechul pikirkan. Lagipula Tao masih kecil." Jawab Hangeng._

"_Hahaha anda benar, tidak perlu buru-buru."_

_Dan berlanjutlah pembicaraan mereka sambil menunggu sampai di Vancouver Hospital. Untuk dua pasangan tersebut, mereka hanya menganggap pembicaraan perjodohan anak mereka hanya bercanda. Ya bercanda, untuk saat ini mereka berpikir seperti itu. Entahlah nantinya._

_._

_._

_Dua hari sekali Tao datang menjenguk Kris. Orangtuanya sedang ada pekerjaan di pusat Wu Group, bertepatan pada hari libur menyambut tahun ajaran baru di Cina. Tak terasa, Kris sudah boleh kembali kerumahnya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia terus bertemu Tao, Tao sering bermain dirumahnya. Tao juga bermain dengan Suho, Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun._

"_Gege, Jie,Sehun…Tao ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Tao_

"_Apa, Tao-ie?" tanya Luhan._

"_Besok, Tao kembali ke Cina. Ta-Tao..pasti..hiks..akan merindukan kalian." Tao mulai terisak. Ia tidak rela meninggalkan teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya._

"_Eh? Ah, Tao kenapa cepat sekali? Eon akan kangen sama Tao.." ujar Baekhyun lirih._

"_Yah..Tao Noona…kok cepat thih?" keluh Sehun_

"_Hiks- maaf tapi seminggu lagi Tao akan sekolah…Tao pasti kangen sama Sehunnie, Baekkie Jie, Luhan Jie, Kris Ge, dan Suho Ge."_

"_Ah, begitu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Tao-er…" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Tao._

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau besok kita temani Tao ke bandara?!" usul Suho pada yang lainnya._

"_Ah! Aku setuju! Tao-er jangan menangis lagi, ne? nanti pasti kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Kris sambil memeluk Tao._

"_Iya, Kris Ge"_

_._

_._

"_Tao, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Eonni akan kangen sama Tao." Ujar Baekhyun memeluk Tao._

"_Ne, Baekkie Jie.." balas Tao_

_Enam bocah tersebut saling memeluk. Dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh, orang tua mereka melihat adegan penuh haru tersebut. _

"_Tuan Huang, jaga diri Anda dan keluarga anda. Semoga Tuhan menyertakan perjalanan Anda." Ujar Siwon._

"_Terima kasih banyak untuk doanya, Sajangnim." balas Hangeng_

_._

_._

_Kini Tao sudah berada di pesawat menuju Cina. Ia memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang melambaikan tangan dari bawah sana. Pesawat memulai berjalan, kemudian Take off, saat itu Kris berteriak, "TAO! KITA PASTI BERTEMU LAGI!" Tidak peduli Tao mendengar atau tidak. Ia yakin bahwa ia akan bertemu Tao nantinya dan akan terus bersama Tao._

_Sedangkan Tao, ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Masih terlalu muda untunya mengenal apa itu cinta, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia menyukai Kris. Tao tidak mendengar apa yang Kris teriakkan, tapi ia merasakan bahwa Kris berharap mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti._

**To Be Continued**

Huahahaha! Bagaimana dengan fic ini?! Gje bgt yah! XD

Thanks buat:** Milky Andromeda, Kang Soo Woo, KissKris, Byun Ryeokyu, ZiTao99, Guest, Tania3424, Jettaome, SiDer Tobat, Nana-Chan, Shim Yeonhae, lady kitty, anykta, Taoyoungie22,putchanC, Taoismine22, ZhalZa, **thanks ya reviewnya ^^

**A/N: **Author sudah mulai SMA, jadi bakal jarang updet TT_TT tetep dukung A-tan ya! A-tan sayang readers~ thanks banget buat review kalian ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet Again

**Dragon Prince and Panda Warrior**

**Disclaimer**: FF milik _**Athena Chesloock**_! Official couples saling memiliki #eaaa

**Pairing**: KrisTao 3

Slight! Other SuJu and EXO official couples

**Warning**: Genderswitch/GS for Ukes. Abal, maksa, ccd TT_TT

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Family

**Rating**: M- alias T :P

Chapter 4 – Meet Again

"Hyung…"

"…"

"Hyung…Kris Hyung…"

"…"

"YAK! KRIS HYUNG!"

"ADA APA,EOH? TIDAK PERLU TERIAK!"

"Haaah, kau payah hyung, aku panggil tidak mendengar. Jelas-jelas aku disampingmu." Kata seorang remaja lelaki yang mempunyai wajah Angelic dan berambut coklat tua.

"Tadi kau bilang aku payah, Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Kris

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ck! Sopanlah sedikit sama seniormu ini!"

Suho hanya diam mendengar gerutuan Kris. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan emosi Kris yang naik turun. Labil. Entahlah Suho merasa Kris berubah setelah kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kris yang memecah keheningan. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua di beranda lantai tiga Vancouver Junior High School.

"Menjemputmu, hyung. Baekkie, Luhan noona, dan Sehun sudah menunggu lama di taman sekolah." Jawab Suho.

"Woah! Menunggu lama? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya remaja blonde itu.

"jam 12 siang, hyung. Kau sudah termangu disini kurang lebih selama dua jam, hyung"

"Waw, hebatnya aku. Yasudah, ayo kita kebawah."

Sambil menuruni tangga menuju taman sekolah, mereka berbicara mengenai liburan.

"Hyung, apa rencanamu liburan kali ini?" tanya Suho

"Hmm, untuk seminggu ini aku ingin menyelesaikan PR saja. Setelah itu, aku ingin liburan~"

"Tugas sebanyak itu kau kerjakan dalam seminggu? Bisa?"

"Yak! Jangan remehkan Pangeran Naga nan tampan ini, murid kelas satu!" gerutu Kris.

"Narsis sekali kau, hyung." Ujar Suho memutar bola matanya bosan. "Memangnya jika PRmu selesai, ingin liburan kemana, hyung?" lanjut Suho.

"Hmm, kudengar orangtuaku berserta orangtuamu dan orangtua Sehun akan mengadakan acara liburan keluarga, Keliling Asia."

Orangtua dari Wu Twins, Kakak beradik Kim, dan Putra tunggal Oh adalah sahabat. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak zaman sekolah. Kini, Kim Jong Woon (Appa Suho dan Baekhyun) dan Oh Kyuhyun (Appa Sehun) memiliki perusahaan masing-masing dan perusahaan mereka berkerjasama dengan Wu Group.

"Ah, Appa juga bilang seperti itu. Hyung, sekarang kita sudah di lantai satu. Bersiaplah dengan Luhan noona."

"Terserah.."

.

.

"Hyaaa! Menyebalkan kau, Naga jelek! Kulitku bisa gelap hanya menunggumu bengong di lantai tiga! CK! Kau ini pingsan atau sadar sih?! Apa-apaan bengong 2 jam begitu?! Aishhh.." amuk gadis berambut coklat almond sepinggang, Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Rusa centil.." jawab Kris cuek.

"HEI! Kau tidak kasihankah dengan Baekkie dan Sehunnie menunggumu?! Mereka masih Elementary School, Yifan! ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!"

"Sudahlah, Luhan eonni, tidak apa-apa, ya kan, Sehun?…" ujar Baekhyun

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau dengar, rusa? Mereka bilang tidak apa-apa! Ck! Lagipula kau bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Haah..terserah.."

"Sudahlah hyung, noona, bagaimana kita semua kerumahku, kita bicarakan tentang liburan kita." Ujar Suho yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran si kembar.

.

.

Kim Family's home

Mereka berlima sampai pada rumah Suho dan Baekhyun. Rumahnya tidak sebesar Wu Mansion. Namun cukup besar dengan warna orange sebagai cat dominannya. Rumah berlantai dua dengan mini garden di halaman depan yang di lindungi pagar putih yang tinggi.

"Eomma, aku dan Baekkie pulang.." ujar Suho sesampainya bersama empat lainnya di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut.

"Wah, sudah pulang. Membawa teman, Joonnie?" sambut seorang yeoja manis berpakaian khas ibu rumah tangga namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja memasak.

Suho memeluk ibunya kemudian mengecup dahi wanita tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Ne eomma, Suho Oppa mengajak mereka semua. Kami ingin membicarakan liburan kali ini." jawab Baekhyun.

"Anneyeong, Ahjumma.." ujar si kembar Wu dan Sehun sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Wah, manis dan tampan sekali kalian. Ya sudah, silahkan bersantai. Eomma akan buatkan kue untuk kalian semua." Jawab wanita manis tersebut.

"Ne, eomma/ahjumma" jawab mereka semua.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di Paviliun Rumah keluarga Kim. Terletak di halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Disekitar paviliun, terdapat beberapa pohon bambu dan kolam ikan sederhana. Paviliun terebut bernuansa Jepang. Terlihat sangat elegan dan bersahabat. Lantainya berupa tatami yang halus berwarna cokelat muda.

Pintu paviliun tersebut berupa pintu geser. Tidak ada unsur batu bata di ruangan ini. Dindingnya menggunakan material ringan dan seperempat dari dindingnya, dilapisi kayu yang senada warnanya dengan lantainya. Sungguh selera yang bagus, Kim Jong Woon. Ia dan istrinya, Kim Ryeowook, yang merancang paviliun ini. Tidak hanya itu, pasangan Kim ini juga yang merancang rumah ini.

"Haah..damainya tempat ini…sejuk sekali.." ujar Luhan yang mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bantal duduk.

"Sangat kental sekali budaya Jepangnya. Woah! Ada pedang samurai juga disini! Apa ini sungguhan, hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Suho.

"Ne, itu asli. Appa membelinya ketika pelelangan barang antik di Jepang. Seluruh barang yang bernuansa Jepang, Appa menaruhnya disini." Jelas Suho

"Tidak khawatir akan dicuri?" tanya Kris yang sedari tadi melihat lukisan-lukisan khas Jepang yang bergantung di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak. Kalau tidak akan dipakai, ruangan ini akan dikurung dengan tirai besi kuat. Kalau hyung keluar dan melihat ada sebuah celah di sebelah dalam atap, itu tempat tirainya." Jelas Suho.

Kris melakukan apa yang dikatakan Suho, "Oh well, iya juga. Bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan tirai besinya?" tanya Kris

"Hmm, itu ada semacam remote control, Appa yang menyimpan."

"Permisi~ Eomma bawakan mochi sakura dan teh hijau~" ujar sebuah suara, nyonya Kim.

"Terima kasih, eomma/ahjumma" jawab mereka semua pada Kim Ryeowook.

"Silahkan bersantai, ne. Panggil eomma jika kalian butuh sesuatu" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum lembut sambil berlalu dari Paviliun.

"Eumm~ lezat sekali mochinya~ ahh, serasa di Jepang…teh hijaunya juga enak. Wookie ahjumma pintar memasak" ujar Luhan.

Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Ah, Author jadi iri dengan mereka.

.

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan tujuan liburan kali ini!" ujar Luhan riang.

"Tujuannya sudah jelas kan. Kita akan Asian Tour." Jawab Kris datar.

"Nah! Ini rincian turnya" ujar Suho sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kerta pada Kris.

"Hmmm, tujuan kita ada beberapa sesi. Hari pertama kita tidak langsung ke Asia, kita akan ke Rusia. Lalu, kita pergi menuju Turki, pergi ke India, Asia Tenggara, Jepang, Korea Selatan, dan- China." Ujar Kris panjang lebar. Setelah mengucapkan negara terakhir, entah kenapa dia menjadi bungkam.

"Hmm, banyak sekali negara yang akan dikunjungi. Berapa lama, hyung?" tanya Sehun

Kris masih diam. Ada apa dengan China? Kenapa melihat nama negara itu di daftar kunjungan menjadi diam? Hei, Kris! Kau bahkan dijuluki naga! Tak taukah kalau legenda naga itu salah satunya berawal dari China. Bahkan di negara itu, hewan yang menggambarkanmu, sangat terkenal. Ditambah lagi kau juga keturunan China. Hell, tak peduli dengan julukan Kris dan fakta bahwa Kris keturunan China. Kau tau, naga remaja, kau akan Tur keliling Asia, maka negara dengan penduduk terbanyak di dunia itu sudah pasti masuk daftar. Atau, kau menjadi ingat akan sesuatu yang erat kaitannya dengan China?

"Yifan…kenapa diam?" tegur Luhan.

"Ah..ne?" tanya Kris yang sadar dari lamunannya

"Hyung, perjalanan tadi, memakan waktu berapa lama?" tanya Sehun

"Well, kurang lebih tiga minggu." Jawab Kris

"Hmm, perjalanan yang cukup panjang…" kata Baekhyun sambil memainkan rambut coklat madu sebahunya.

"Yifan, boleh aku lihat daftarnya?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas Kris dengan menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran yang berisi daftar tur mereka.

"Yah, jadi siapkan stamina untuk kita semua dan sebaiknya kita mulai mengerjakan PR kita mulai minggu ini…" lanjut Luhan setelah melihat jadwal tur mereka.

"Arraseo.."

.

.

_Wu Mansion_

Seorang pria bertubuh atletis menggunakan piama elegannya. Ia sedang berkutat dengan berbagai arsip. Kacamata bertengger di wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melihat jam digital yang tersemat di meja kerjanya yang mewah.

22.30

Sudah larut malam ia masih berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Hanya ia sendirian di ruang mewah ber-AC itu. Setelah ia meminum beberapa teguk air mineral yang disediakan untuk dirinya, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

_CKLEK_

Bidang yang berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran sederhana yang berfungsi menjadi penutup ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun tidurnya. Senyum tersemat di paras ayunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam ia biarkan digerai. Mendekat pada sang pria kemudian mengusap sayang surai gelap namjanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Siwonnie?" tanya sang yeoja.

Sang namja yang mendengar suara lembut yang sering menyapanya namun tidak pernah membuatnya bosan segera menoleh pada asal suara.

"Seperti biasa, sayang. Aku sibuk, Kibummie." Balas sang namja seraya mengelus rambut sang yeoja.

"Kamu memang pekerja keras." Balas Kibum singkat.

Kibum melepas kacamata yang Siwon pakai, meletakannya di atas meja. Kemudian, merapihkan segala kekacauan di meja besar tersebut. Siwon tertegun melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kita beristirahat. Tidak baik terjaga selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Pekerjaanmu bisa dilanjutkan esok hari. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Kibum bijak.

"Yah kau benar. Aku juga rindu bermesraan denganmu." Balas sang suami sambil memeluk mesra istrinya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruangan kerjanya.

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sambil berjalan, mereka sesekali bersenda gurau. Namun senda gurau tersebut terhenti kala sosok yang amat mereka kenali melihat mereka dan kemudian menghampiri dua sejoli tersebut.

" Hello, Mom, Dad…" sapa sosok tersebut

"Yifan, why you still going around?" tanya Kibum

"Hmm, Sorry Mom. Aku ingin bicara dengan Appa, bolehkah? Hanya sebentar."

"Hmm- oke, tapi setelah itu kamu harus tidur." Balas Kibum

"Alright. Dad, there's something I wanna ask to you."

"Okay. Bummie, kamu tunggu saja di kamar." Ujar Siwon

Kibum mengangguk dan melenggang ke kamarnya sekaligus kamar suaminya.

"Ada apa, Son?"

"Appa, aku sudah lihat daftar kunjungan kita untuk liburan kita. Apa aku akan bertemu Tao?"

Siwon terdiam sebentar kala ia mendengar pertanyaan saudara kembar Luhan tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?" tanya Siwon

"Dad, kita akan ke China, apa iya aku akan bertemu Tao?"

"Belum tentu. Atau mungkin tidak."

"Tapi-"

"Yifan, appa harap kamu tidak melupakan janjimu."

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah ucapan final dari Siwon. Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta sesuatu pada Siwon. Sepertinya keadaan semakin rumit. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin mengulang tragedi dirinya bersama sang ayah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mengerti, appa. Aku akan penuhi janjiku." Ujar Kris

"Good boy. Appa yakin kamu bisa melakukannya. Tidurlah. Good night, son" balas Siwon seraya pergi kekamarnya.

"Night, Dad."

.

.

.

_Bangkok,Thailand _

Sudah seminggu tiga keluarga ini memulai perjalanan mereka keliling Asia, kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima yang berada di Bangkok. Nampak wajah lelah dari para bocah-bocah yang berusia dibawah 15 tahun. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru saja sampai tadi pagi. Hari sudah sore, namun mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk esok sore karena mereka akan pergi ke lagi mereka habis melakukan banyak aktivitas di Negeri Gajah Putih ini setelah sampai. Bocah-bocah ini sedang berada di halaman belakang dari hotel tersebut, Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang bersantai di kursi santai (kursi santai yang kayak di pantai. Panjang dan ada sandarannya. Author agak bingung ngejelasinnya -_-). Suho dan Sehun sedang berenang di kolam halaman belakang hotel, dan Kris sedang- hmm sepertinya sang Naga sedang tidur di sebuah mini gazebo yang terdapat di halaman belakang hotel. Di tengah santainya kelima bocah tersebut, tiga orang yeoja dewasa memperhatikan mereka dari dalam hotel.

"Sepertinya mereka semua kelelahan…" ujar salah satu wanita.

"Ne, suami kita juga kan? Yah, mungkin nanti malam adalah tugas kita untuk membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan perlengkapan kita. Dan paginya kita harus membangunkan mereka…haaah- menjadi ibu memang melelahkan" kata wanita satunya

"Yah bagaimanapun juga kita akan dapat enaknya.." balas wanita ketiga

Dua wanita tadi menoleh pada wanita ketiga (yang barusan berbicara). Sedetik kemudian mereka paham maksudnya…

"BELANJAA! Ahahaha…" sorak kumpulan yeoja dewasa tersebut. Yah memang tipikal ibu-ibu yang tidak jauh dari belanja.

"Hari ini kita belum sempat berbelanja, bagaimana kalau besok kita belanja bersama?" ajak salah satu yeoja yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ide bagus, Minnie Eonni! Lalu makan di resto bertiga?" tambah yeoja manis berpipi tirus

"Ya! Kita habiskan saja waktu esok hari sampai pergi ke bandara!" kata yeoja yang lain yang memiliki _Killer Smile_

"Haahh- kita memang butuh waktu bersama. Hanya kita bertiga. Terakhir kali kita melewatkan waktu hanya bertiga ketika Kibummie mengandung Wu Twins." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, saat kita memiliki anak, rasanya sibuk sekali…" kata Ryeowook menanggapi Sungmin

"Ya, kali ini kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan liburan kali ini! Anak kita sudah besar, sepertinya tidak masalah kalau kita membiarkan mereka liburan bersama suami kita." Kata Kibum.

"Hmm, soal anak-anak…maaf, Kibummie, aku menanyakan hal seperti ini. Apa Yifan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin

Kibum terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Memang ada perubahan setelah ia kecelakaan, tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya."

"Yifan anak yang kuat, ne." ujar Ryeowook

"Terima kasih, Wookie. Tapi ada banyak hal yang membuatku khawatir dengan Yifan setelah kejadian ia pergi kerumahmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Wookie."

"Tidak apa-apa Kibummie. Yang terpenting kini dia sudah lebih dewasa. Ah, sebenarnya aku malu mau mengatakan ini-" kata Ryeowook.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin dan Kibum bersamaan

"Se-sebenarnya, mungkin…Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun akan memiliki adik.."

"EH?!" seru Sungmin dan Kibum berbarengen

"Wookie? Kau hamil?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, eonni" jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah

"Waa chukkae! Sudah berapa bulan usianya?" tanya Kibum

"Hehehe Thank you, Bummie. Baru tiga bulan."

"Wah! Berarti besok kita rayakan ini sekaligus liburan kita bersama!" seru Sungmin

"Setuju! Ah, sudah mulai malam. Sebaiknya kita ajak anak-anak dan suami kita untuk makan malam." Kata Kibum

"Ne…"

.

.

_Borobudur Temple, Indonesia_

Setelah menyelesaikan liburan mereka di Thailand, mereka pergi ke Indonesia. Sudah tiga hari mereka berada di negara Zamrud Khatulistiwa ini. Pada hari pertama, mereka berlibur sejenak di Jakarta. Mengingat mereka sampai di Indonesia pada malam hari. Kemudian pada hari kedua, mereka melanjutkan liburan mereka seharian penuh di Yogyakarta. Kini, mereka sedang berwisata di Candi Borobudur yang akan dilanjutkan pergi ke Bali. Hari masih pagi, tiga keluarga itu sudah berada di dalam kompleks Borobudur. Siwon dan Yesung sedang mencari tour guide yang mampu berbahasa Inggris dan Korea.

"Hyung, bangunannya besar sekali!" seru Sehun pada Suho kala ia melihat Candi Borobudur.

"Ne! Aku juga kaget. Ternyata ada bangunan sebesar ini yang terbuat dari batu-batu. Bentuknya juga sangat indah." Balas Suho yang tak kalah kagumnya dengan Borobudur.

"Luhan eonni, foto aku dengan latar belakang candi!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Ne! Sehabis itu giliranku dan kita akan foto berdua!" seru Luhan tak kalah semangat. Sepertinya semuanya sedang bersemangat, eoh?

"Okay!"

_CKREK_

_CKREK_

_CKREK_

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita foto berdua, eonni." Kata Baekhyun sehabis mengambil foto Luhan.

"Alright, Ah, Sehun, Kemari sebentar!"panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang asyik membaca profil tentang Candi Borobudur bersama Suho di sebuah papan.

"Ada apa, Luhannie noona?" tanya Sehun

Luhan merona mendengar panggilan Sehun untuk namanya, " A-ah, tolong foto aku dan Baekhyun dengan latar belakang candi." Kata Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Ne? Oh, Arra." Sehun mengambil kamera di tangan Luhan dan mengambil foto LuBaek.

.

"Nah, sekarang Luhan eonni dengan Sehun. Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun bersiap mengambil foto HunHan couple. Seketika pasangan unyu-unyu ini kaget mendengar ajakan Baekhyun, tetapi akhirnya mereka mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, sangat bagus! Kalian berdua memang cocok!" seru Baekhyun mengacung jempol pada HunHan couple setelah melihat hasil bidikannya.

Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun, hanya merona. Terlebih lagi Luhan yang mulai beranjak remaja. Ia hanya menunduk kebawah atau memandang langit. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Luhan.

"EKHEM! Kita akan memulai menaiki Candi, jadi sebaiknya tunda dulu kemesraan aneh kalian." Ujar sebuah suara menginterupsi HunHan moment. Suara siapakah itu? Suhokah? Hey, dia tau sopan santun, apalagi Luhan itu lebih tua darinya. Baekhyunkah? Gadis manis berusia 11 tahun itu sangat menyukai HunHan, dia tidak tega menginterupsi 'kebahagiaan' eonni dan dongsaeng kesayangannya. YAP! Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kembaran Luhan yang tingginya gak ketulungan. Wu Yi Fan aka Kris! Mendengar suara interupsi Kris, hancurlah HunHan moment. Luhan hanya berdecak sebal sedangkan Sehun kembali memasang _pokerface_ khas miliknya.

.

"Hosh..Hosh..Appa, aku lelah. Mana eomma?" tanya Baekhyun yang kelelahan pada Yesung.

"Hmm, appa juga lelah. Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di puncak candi. Eommamu sedang berada dibawah bersama Sungmin Ahjumma dan Kibum Ahjumma." Balas Yesung sambil mengusap kepala putrinya. Readers pasti tau alasan para yeoja dewasa tidak ikut menaiki candi.

"Woww! Kita sudah berada di tingkat ketujuh! Highfive, son!" seru Kyuhyun pada Sehun dan ayah dan anak itu mulai ber_tos_ria.

Yaah, biarkanlah Yesung dan Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan anak-anaknya. Mari lihat yang lainnya, Siwon, Suho, dan Luhan sedang mendengarkan penjelasan tour guide sesekali mereka bertanya pada tour guide. Sedangkan Kris, sesekali ia mendengarkan penjelasan tour guide. Namun, konsentrasinya terputus seketika ia melihat gadis kecil yang mungkin usianya sekitar 5-6 tahun, membawa boneka panda, dan gerakannya sangat lincah.

Gadis itu membelakangi Kris. Sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat rambut anak itu. Rambutnya hitam legam sebahu. Seketika, gadis kecil itu menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya bulat, kulitnya berwarna putih dengan sedikit tan. Sepersekian detik Kris agak terkejut. 'Kupikir itu Tao. Ah apa yang kau pikirkan, Yifan? Tao sudah besar. Tubuhnya tidak mungkin sekecil itu. Melihat anak itu, aku jadi mengingat Tao ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ya, saat itu Tao berusia 5 tahun. Sudah 5 tahun, aku tidak pernah melihat Tao lagi..' batin Kris

"Kris hyung! Cepat naik ke atas! Kau tertinggal!" teriak Sehun dari puncak Borobudur *berisik, oy! -_-

Kris yang sadar bahwa dirinya di tinggal di tingkat 7 Borobuddur, segera menyusul yang lainnya ke puncak Borobuddur.

.

.

.

_Qingdao,China_

"Tao-er, besok kamu akan pergi bersama Yixing ke festival anak di Tembok Raksasa?" tanya Heechul pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Ne,eomma! Tidak hanya Tao dan Yixing-jie kok. Yixing-jie memiliki sepupu dari Korea, namanya Chanyeol-ge dan Xiumin-jie. Mereka berlibur ke China. Jadi kami berempat pergi bersama!" balas Tao dengan riangnya.

"Hmm, begitu. Tidurlah, Tao. Sudah malam, nanti kamu bisa terlambat untuk besok."

"Ok,mom!" Tao mengecup pipi Heechul kemudia berlalu kekamarnya.

"Aku pulang…" bersamaan dengan Tao yang pergi kekamarnya, Hangeng pulang.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang. Mandilah, akan aku siapkan teh untukmu." Kata Heechul sambil melepas dasi dan jas Hangeng.

"Okay, baby."

.

.

"Hannie, besok Tao akan pergi ke festival anak di Tembok Raksasa.." ucap Heechul memulai pembicaraan mereka di ruang makan setelah Hangeng mandi sembari Heechul menyuguhkan teh untuk suaminya.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat aneh untuk esok hari…seakan-akan…Tao…" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya kala merasakan firasat aneh itu.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan, my_ love_?" tanya Hangeng lembut pada istrinya

"Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Namun aku merasa besok akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tao. Tapi, yang aku rasakan itu tidak akan berbahaya untuk Tao."

Hangeng tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan istrinya, "Itu hanya perasaanmu, _love._ Kita berdoa saja, semoga tidak ada hal yang kita tidak inginkan terjadi pada Tao."

"Yah, kamu benar."

.

.

.

_Great Wall of China_

"Oppa, apa kita akan menjelajahi seluruh tembok itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Suho

"Hehehe, of course not. Tembok itu panjang sekali, tidak akan cukup waktu kita. Lusa adalah hari terakhir kita berlibur keliling Asia." Jawab Suho.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah tiga minggu kita meninggalkan Kanada, entah kenapa aku rindu Kanada tapi aku juga rindu dengan semua negara benua Asia yang sudah kita kunjungi." Ujar Luhan.

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Luhan.

Setelah mereka berlibur di Pulau Bali dilanjutkan berlibur beberapa hari di Jepang dan Korea Selatan, tak terasa kini mereka berada di negara terakhir yang mereka kunjungi pada liburan kali ini, China. Saat ini, mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah festival anak yang diselenggarakan di dekat Tembok Raksasa China, dan mereka akan pergi menuju bangunan itu untuk dijelajahi.

.

_Other side_

"Jie~ ramai sekali festivalnya!" seru yeoja kecil bermata mirip dengan mata panda pada yeoja berpipi chubby.

"Ne, disini menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi diadakan dekat Tembok Besar China. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya sedekat ini." balas yeoja muda berpipi chubby tersebut.

"Xiu noona~! Bagaimana kalau kita berempat menjelajahi tembok itu!" seru seorang namja bocah yang tingginya diatas rata-rata anak seusianya.

"Eh? Tapi itu sangat panjang, Chanyeol-ge. Apa _gege_ tidak lelah?" tanya yeoja bermata mirip mata panda yang sudah pasti kita ketahui, Huang Zi Tao!

"Yah, hanya sebatas beberapa kilometer saja. Habis itu kita pulang~!" jawab bocah tadi yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Hmm, kurasa bukan ide buruk. Bagaimana, Xiumin-jie?" tanya gadis berambut ikal serta pipinya berdimple.

"Boleh saja, Ayo!" balas Xiumin.

.

.

Suasana di atas Tembok Raksasa China sangat ramai, mengingat memang di berbagai negara saat ini adalah liburan. Tidak terkecuali untuk tiga keluarga yang berasal dari Kanada ini. Kelompok anak-anaknya sedari tadi semangat berjalan sambil berbicara santai. Kelompok eomma, berdiri di samping atau belakang anak-anaknya, tidak jauh beda dengan Kelompok appa, yang menjaga aegya dan anae mereka.

"Diatas sini, udaranya sejuk sekali. Apa ketika di puncak Candi Borobudur seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin pada suaminya, Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ini mengingatkanku pada Candi Borobuddur, ah, aku jadi rindu Indonesia." Jawab Kyuhyun.

.

"Waaw! Luar biasa sekali jika sudah berada disini! Ini hebat!" seru Chanyeol kala ia bersama Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao berada di atas Tembok Raksasa China.

"Sstt..berisik Yeolo!" ujar Xiumin

"Hehehe, I'm sorry, noona."

"Jie, Tao lelah berjalan terus. Tao ingin beli minuman dulu di stand sana." kata Tao menunjuk sebuah stand minuman.

"Oke, kita istirahat dulu sebentar. Sepertinya kita sudah berjalan hampir 3 km dari titik awal." Ujar Yixing yang akrab disapa Lay.

Tao berjalan menuju stand minuman yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan Xiumin, Lay, dan Chanyeol menuju stand yang berbeda dengan Tao.

"Paman, saya pesan Bubble Green Tea satu." Ujar Tao pada penjual minuman.

"Baik, nona manis, siapa namamu? Biar paman tuliskan namamu di gelasnya."

"Nama saya Tao."

.

"Tao?"

"Ne?" Tao menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Tao? Kamu kah itu?" tanya orang itu pada Tao

"N-ne. Gege sendiri siapa?" tanyanya pada namja remaja berambut blonde.

"Kamu Huang Zi Tao?" tanya remaja rambut blonde itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana gege bisa tahu? Memangnya gege sendiri siapa?" tanya Tao

"Tao, kamu tidak ingat pada gege? Ge- gege…" ucapan remaja blonde itu terputus kala ia mengingat _sesuatu_.

"Ya, Gege ini siapa?" tanya Tao yang sudah mulai sebal dengan perkataan bertele-tele namja blonde itu yang diketahui ialah Kris.

"Ah..eum, sepertinya gege mengenalmu. Tapi entahlah. A-ah perkenalkan, nama gege, Kevin Li." Ujar Kris memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Kevin Li_

"O-oh, ne, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kevin-ge~" ujar Tao menjabat tangan Kris atau Kevin?

"Eumm-maaf anak-anak, ini pesanan kalian." Kata penjual bubble tea tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kris/Kevin dan Tao bersamaan dan menyerahkan uang.

.

KrisTao couple sedang duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang berada di Tembok Besar China, mereka bercerita seperti dua orang yang baru berkenalan.

"Jadi, Tao, apa kamu mengingat seseorang?" tanya Kris

"Maksudnya, Kevin-ge?" tanya Tao

"Eumm, well, mungkin setelah melihatku, kau mengingat seseorang?"

"hmm,entahlah. Tapi rasanya Tao pernah melihat orang yang seperti gege. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Tapi Tao lupa namanya." Jawab Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya.

'Setelah lima tahun, kau tidak berubah, Tao. Selalu mempoutkan bibirmu kala merasa sebal atau semacamnya' Batin Kris seraya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tao.

"Ge, darimana gege tau nama Tao?" tanya Tao

"O-oh,well,i-itu… yahh, Gege mempunyai teman yang mirip dengan Tao, nama- namanya Huang Zi Tao, ja- jadi ya begitulah…" jawab Kris terbata-bata.

"Ooh begitu ya. Sangat kebetulan! Namaku juga Huang Zi Tao~" ujar Tao riang

"I-iya.." balas Kris

_Drrt Drrt Drrt_

"Hello?" ujar Kris, menjawab telefon untuknya.

"…"

"O-oke, aku segera menyusul. Daah!" Kris memutus telefonnya sepihak.

"Eumm, Kevin-ge. Baru saja Tao mendapat pesan, kalau teman-teman Tao akan pulang. Jadi Tao pamit dulu, Tao senang bisa berteman dengan gege."

"O-oh, silahkan. Ah tunggu! Sebagai kenang-kenangan, bagaimana kita berfoto bersama?" tawar Kris.

"Boleh saja, ge." Balas Tao. Kris membuka aplikasi kamera di smartphonenya dan mengarahkan kameranya membidik dirinya dan Tao.

"Sudah! Terima kasih Tao! Gege juga harus pergi sekarang! See you later, baby panda~" ujar Kris, kemudian…

_**CHU~**_

Kris mengecup pipi kanan Tao dan kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao. Perasaannya senang sekali karena menemukan sang belahan jiwa #eaaa yang sudah terpisah lima tahun. Sedangkan Tao? Ia hanya diam terpaku dengan sosok Kris dari belakang yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Yeoja kecil imut itu memegang pipi kanannya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Kevin-ge? Menciumku? Hyaaa! Kenapa tadi tidak Tao wushu! Huwaa Eomma!" teriak Tao menemui teman-temannya.

.

.

_Mansion Wu, Vancouver, Canada_

Selesai sudah agenda liburan tiga keluarga ini. Sesampainya di Kanada, mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Lelah? Jelas! Tidak terkecuali keluarga Wu. Hari sudah malam, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

**KRIS POV**

Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Tao di China. Aku pikir ini adalah sebuah keajaiban! Terima kasih Tuhan… Sayang, aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan pada Tao tentang diriku saat itu, karena sesuatu... aku mulai memejamkan mataku, mengingat memori-memori setelah Tao kembali ke China, sebuah tragedy.

_FLASHBACK – 4 tahun yang lalu (satu tahun setelah pertemuan pertama KrisTao/kecelakaan Kris)_

**AUTHOR POV**

_Vancouver Elementary School_

"_GET OUT! DON'T BLOCK ME!" ujar sebuah suara arogan_

"_WHAT?! YOU JUST STRIKE ME! AND I'M NOT BLOCKING YOU!" balas sebuah suara_

"_I said, GET OUT, STUPE!"_

_BUG! BRUK!_

"_Oh my gosh…he is the Dragon Prince in this school. He is very rude, isn't he?" sebuah suara desas desus berbunyi kala seorang bocah blonde menghajar orang yang dianggap menghalanginya._

"_What the hell is happen to him? Hell yeah, he like a dragon, very fierce!" ucap suara yang lain_

"_SHUT UP, THERE!" kembali bocah blonde itu mengamuk, melempar sebuah kursi kearah suara-suara yang membicarakannya._

"_Kyaa! Better we go out from here! He's dangerous!" ujar suara-suara yang berbondong-bondong pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu._

_._

_._

_PLAK!_

"_Kau membuat appa malu, Yifan!" geram Wu Siwon pada anaknya._

_Kris hanya diam seraya menyentuh pipinya yang terkena tamparan sang ayah. _

"_Ada apa denganmu, huh? Kenapa kamu menjadi anak pembangkang seperti ini, HAH?!" bentak Siwon pada Kris_

"_Cih, bukan urusanmu." Balas Kris._

"_A-apa kamu bilang?!" ujar Siwon dengan tangannya hendak kembali menampar Kris._

_Namun Kris menghindarinya. Mengambil sebuah figura photo dan menjadikannya tameng dari tangan sang ayah. Mengakibatkan tangan Siwon memar. Kemudian Kris melempar figura photo tadi kearah Siwon, dengan cepat, Siwon menghindar. _

_PRANG!_

"_Appa! Yifan! Hentikan!" teriak Luhan disertai air mata mengalir di wajahnya._

"_Yeobo, Yifan! Hentikan!" Kibum juga berteriak sambil menangis melihat pertengkaran antara suaminya dan anaknya._

_Siwon bersiap menangkap tangan Kris, dengan tangkas, Kris menghindar, mengambil vas bunga, dan melemparnya kearah Siwon, berhasil di hinder oleh Siwon. Siwon melihat seorang pelayan yang terpaku melihat pertengkarannya dengan Kris, pelayan tersebut membawa sapu, dengan sigap, Siwon merebut sapu tersebut, dan dengan lihainya iya memukul punggung Kris dengan sapu tadi._

"_AKH!"_

_BRUK_

_Kris terjatuh pingsan seketika setelah pukulan telak tadi mengenai punggungnya. Disanalah tempat luka ketika dirinya mengalami kecelakaan di usia 8 tahun (baca chap.3). Setelah pertengkaran tadi, ruang keluarga Wu Mansion seperti terserang gempa dahsyat. _

"_Urus dia!" kata Siwon pada beberapa pelayan seraya melempar sapu yang masih dipegangnya ke sembarang arah._

_._

_Jam menunjukan sudah pukul 20.00 di Vancouver, Kris terbangun dari pingsannya, ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya, menyender pada kepala ranjang._

"_Ouch! Sa-sakit! Ssh…" pekik Kris kala ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat di punggungnya. Seketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia dan ayahnya bertengkar hebat. _

"_Cih! Lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah ini!" Kris perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian mengemasi sedikit bajunya ke dalam sebuah tas sedang, kemudian pergi melalui beranda kamarnya. Beresiko, mengingat kamarnya berada di lantai dua, namun itulah Kris, ia nekat._

_Dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat, Kris memegang ponselnya- terlihat sedang mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Sejenak, ia berhenti, memasukkan ponselnya pada saku jeansnya, dan beralih duduk pada sebuah bangku taman hendak menunggu seseorang._

_._

"_Hyung, maaf membuatmu menunggu, tumben sekali, ada apa ingin bertemuku selarut ini?" tanya sebuah suara kala pemilik suara tersebut berada di hadapan Kris, ia Suho._

"_Ah, begini Suho-ah! Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan appa, aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah. Jadi, boleh aku berada di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu?" sungguh nekat ulah bocah yang dijuluki Dragon Prince di sekolahnya._

"_Mwo?! Hyung, mana bisa begitu? Kenapa bisa bertengkar dengan Siwon Ahjussi?"_

"_Kuceritakan dirumahmu. Bisakah kita memasuki rumahmu tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuamu?"_

"_Haah baiklah, ayo, kita kerumahku. Soal masuk secara diam-diam, akan kuusahakan."_

_._

_Kris berada di taman belakang dari rumah keluarga Kim, entah bagaiman caranya Kris dan Suho memasukinya. Bocah 9 tahun itu sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan, menunggu Suho yang lebih dulu menyelinap ke halaman depan, agar orangtuanya tidak curiga._

"_Hyung, sebelah sini! Sst..pelan-pelan!" bisik Suho ketika dirinya membuka pintu belakang rumahnya. Sepertinya orangtuanya serta Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Kris mengikuti instruksi Suho hingga ia berada di sebuah kamar yang ia yakini kamar Suho._

"_Nah, Kris hyung, jadi ceritakanlah.." _

_Kris memulai bercerita_

_._

_._

"_Parah sekali, hyung! Hyung ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sejak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, hyung seperti ini?" _

"_Ck! Itu bukan amukanku yang pertama. Ketika pertama kali aku mengamuk setelah kecelakaan, eomma langsung mengonsultasikan pada psikolog dan dokter. Hasilnya, karena kecelakaan itulah aku menjadi tempramen! Cih, aku sendiri juga bingung!"_

_Suho diam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Kris. " Jadi, hyung kabur dari rumah dan sembunyi disini?"_

"_Kurang lebih begitu."_

"_Yah, baiklah. Aku kasihan juga padamu, hyung. Tapi, jangan lama-lama, hyung! Kau harus kembali kerumahmu!" _

"_Akan kuusahakan. Anyway, thanks for the shelter."_

"_Anytime."_

_._

_Sudah tiga hari Kris tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di Wu Mansion. Awalnya, Siwon berpikir Kris hanya menghindarinya hingga ia tak melihat Kris lagi. Namun, hal itu juga dirasakan Kibum, Luhan, dan pelayan lainnya. Kamar Kris terkunci. Telefon serta pesan menuju ponselnya juga tak ditanggapi. Bahkan, sudah tiga hari ini, namanya tercantum sebagai siswa absen tanpa alasan di sekolah. _

_Hal ini tentu membuat semuanya bingung dengan keberadaan Kris. Akhirnya, Siwon memutuskan mengeluarkan duplikat kunci kamar Kris yang hanya disimpan dirinya. Terkejutlah kepala keluarga Wu, kamar Kris kosong, mulai dipenuhi debu. Sejak itu, Siwon memerintah para bawahannya untuk mencari Kris. Namun, sudah lima hari Kris pergi dari rumahnya, masih belum ditemukan. Sampai-_

"_Siwon-ah, boleh kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon. Mereka sedang berada di Wu Mansion._

"_Ne, silahkan, hyung. Tumben sekali hyung datang kemari."_

"_Begini, ini mengenai anakmu yang sedang dicari. Aku menemukan Kris." _

_Siwon terbelalak mendengarnya, "Benarkah, hyung? Dimana?"_

"_Dirumahku. Tepatnya di kamar Joonmyeon."_

_Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Yesung. Tidak ia sangka putranya berada di rumah kawannya. _

"_Aku menemukan dia tadi pagi. Tadi malam,aku melihat sosok mirip Kris berjalan disekitar kamar Joonmyeon. Kupikir aku hanya berilusi, namun karena penasaran, aku coba menyelidiki. Tadi pagi, aku berpura-pura berangkat kerja, kemudian aku berbalik dan segera kekamar Joonmeyon, dan aku menemukan Kris." Lanjut Yesung_

_Siwon terdiam mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya, ia amat sangat marah pada Kris yang mempermalukannya._

"_Siwon-ah, kau ayahnya. Kudengar dari Wookie, Kris mengalami gangguan syaraf setelah kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, itulah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi tempramen. Kau sudah tau bukan? Kau harus memiliki cara baru untuk menghadapi Kris. Aku sudah berunding dengan Kris, ia setuju kau menjemputnya dua hari lagi." Nasehat Yesung pada Siwon_

"_Tapi hyung, itu akan merepotkanmu." _

"_Tidak apa, Siwon-ah. Biarlah ia mempersiapkan diri. Jja,aku ada urusan, datang kerumahku dua hari lagi, arra?"_

"_Arraseo. Jeongmal Gomawo, hyung."_

"_Ne, cheonma."_

_._

_Hari yang dinanti baik oleh Siwon maupun Kris tiba. Kini mereka berdua berserta YeWook couple dan Suho berada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim. Baik Suho maupun Kris jujur terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan. Tak lama, Siwon dan Kris berpamitan pada keluarga Kim. _

"_Yifan, kamu mau mendengar penawaran appa?" tanya Siwon sambil menyetir mobil menuju Wu Mansion._

_Kris diam sejenak, "Penawaran apa?"_

"_Kamu boleh meminta apapun yang kamu inginkan, asalkan kamu mau memperbaiki dirimu dan berhasil di Vancouver elementary school."_

"_Aku setuju"_

_Sejak saat itulah Kris mencoba berubah. Mengendalikan emosinya, meningkatkan prestasi, dan banyak sekali perubahan yang ia lakukan sampai ia lulus dari Vancouver Elementary School. Benar saja, ia menjadi lulusan terbaik di Vancouver. Tak dapat dipungkiri, orangtuanya amat sangat bangga dengan prestasi Kris._

"_Dad, tidak lupa kan dengan janjimu?"_

"_Ya, apa yang kamu minta sebagai hadiah?"_

"_Aku menginginkan Huang Zi Tao, anak Hangeng ahjussi."_

_Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan anaknya? Kenapa malah meminta seorang gadis kecil?_

"_Kenapa kamu menginginkan Zi Tao?"_

"_Appa bilang, aku boleh meminta apapun! Aku ingin Tao! Alasannya, aku menyukainya." Bertambahlah keterkejutan Wu Siwon. _

"_Akan appa pikirkan. Kita rundingkan esok hari, Yifan."_

_Esok harinya, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Kris. Dengan syarat, Kris harus meraih prestasi lebih banyak lagi, membawa Wu Group pada puncak sukses,dan membahagiakan keluarga Wu serta pegawai Wu Group. Kris menyetujui, namun ia mengajukan syarat pada ayahnya, Tao harus bersekolah di Korea ketika SMA. Alasannya, karena bertepatan dengan Tao yang sudah SMA, Kris akan berkuliah di Korea. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Tao. Awalnya, Siwon ragu dengan Kris. Namun satu syarat lagi ia berikan, selama Tao belum berusia 15 tahun, Kris dilarang berkontak dengan Tao. DEAL! _

_FLASHBACK END_

**KRIS POV**

Hmm..sudah tengah malam rupanya. Tunggu dulu! Berarti aku sudah melanggar salah satu syarat! Aku kan bertemu bahkan mencium pipi Taozi! Yah sudahlah, asal tidak ketauan, lagipula tadi itu aku memalsukan namaku. *berasa kalo bang naga buron -_-

Jja, aku harap lima tahun cepat berlalu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Taozi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hai Hallo~ bertemu lagi dengan A-tan! XD**

**Pertama-tama makasih banyak buat yang udah reviews, ngefav, ngefollow, atopun baca diem-diem ni cerita! A-tan seneng banget loh X)**

**Kedua, A-tan mau minta maaf banget buat readers yang nungguin cerita ini, A-tan udah mulai sibuk sama urusan sekolah. Jadi bakal jarang update. Trus maaf banget kalo yaa… ff ini kayaknya 'Gak banget' . makasih banget buat yang minta lanjut~ **

**Nah, lagi ada waktu nih, A-tan coba ngebales satu-persatu reviews setelah chap 3 di update.**

**Check This Out~!**

**jettaome: tenang, chingu. Setelah chapter 3, mereka bakal sering ketemu **

**XiuBy PandaTao: iya, silahkan. Makasih udah review ^_^**

**putchanC: hehe, chap 4, author bikin 23 lembar loh **

**Guest: Kris lebih tua tiga tahun dari Tao **** iya, ni udah lanjut**

**Tania3424: Tadaa~ nanti penasaran lagi ya sama chap 5 huehehehe XD #plakk**

**Vincent Ming: kan sudah ada warningnya ****  
Shim Yeonhae: Hehe~ mereka saling kenal tapi lupa-lupa ingat XD**

**taoris shiperrr: haha gpp kok klo telat baca, author juga lama ngapdet XD tenang aja, setelah ini bakal banyak moment Bang Naga dan Panda Imut **

**Dan makasih banyak buat para reviewers chap 1 dan 2, jika ada saran, silahkan berikan di reviews/PM sbntr lagi idul fitri, jadi… Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin **


End file.
